hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Rico
'Rico '''is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality Rico is shown to be rude, lazy, and unpleasant towards many. It's also shown that he is rather sexist. Appearance Rico has tan skin, short black hair, and a goatee. He also wears a white jacket. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Rico was a high school bully who commonly targeted many people who were physically weaker, including Matthias Harris. One day in the showers, Rico was harassing Matt, but was grabbed from behind by Leon Dawson and tossed and locked out of the showers while naked, leading to some girls to laugh at his penis size. It is also possible he knew Logan before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Rico and Logan took shelter in a house and eventually came across Benji, Aiko, and Hiroto, and the two only allowed them to stay unless Aiko started dating Rico, which Aiko reluctantly agreed to, and was subsequently subjected to ridicule by Rico. Season 3 Dark Days Rico is first mentioned by Benji as an asshole when Benji meets Heath Carter and Sal Jenkins while the two attempt to find an area to rest. Later, Rico, along with Logan, Aiko and Hiroto make their first physical appearance holding the group hostage, and once Benji sees the situation, Benji is furious at Rico and Logan and chastises them, leading to Rico and Benji yelling at each other and Logan backing Rico up. Rico is then briefly seen with Rico and Aiko after this. A Harsh Reminder Rico appears with Logan again confronting Beth Carter, Elroy and Tyler Horvath. Rico says that since it is a new group, Logan officially is now dating Beth, with Beth having no say in the matter. Tyler says she's underage, but Logan replies by saying its just a number. The situation escalates to the point of Tyler threatening to shoot Logan, but relents, causing Logan to taunt him, followed by Tyler stabbing Logan in the arm with a knife, with Rico helping defend Logan from Tyler. Later, Rico suggests that he and Logan go with all the women along the safe path, while the men go on the dangerous path, but his plan is immediately shot down. Rico then joins Heath, Sal, Kaitlyn, Lex, Benji, Aiko, Hiroto, Terrance, Noah, and Jenny on the dangerous path. During the trek, Jenny and Terrance check out a cabin nearby with numerous pictures of Matt and another man. Rico, noticing the pictures, angrily yells about both Matt and the man, and wishes that both were dead. Suddenly, Rico is shot in the neck with an arrow, and as he bleeds out, Leon Dawson appears and stomps Rico until very little of Rico's head remains. Death Killed by * Leon Dawson While angrily shouting about both Matt and Leon and wishing death upon Matt, Leon suddenly shoots him in the neck with an arrow. As Rico bleeds out, Leon finally kills him by stomping on his head until very little of Rico's head remains. Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Logan Rico and Logan are good friends and usually back each other up. They also appear to have the same, perverted mindset, and are both rude towards others. It is unknown how Logan would've felt about Rico's death, as he was killed around the same time. Benji Odans Benji and Rico have a poor relationship due to Rico's general laziness and treatment of both Hiroto and Aiko. Rico, despite hating him, appears to be a bit threatened by Benji, as he stood down after Benji confronted him over capturing the group and (albeit reluctantly), follows Benji's plan. When Benji finds Rico's corpse, he is horrified, but mostly at the brutality, showing he cared little for Rico. Aiko Shinya Rico and Aiko have a poor relationship due to Rico's laziness and his treatment of her. When Rico is revealed to have been killed, Aiko is shown grinning, showing she was happy he was gone. Hiroto Shinya Rico and Hiroto have a poor relationship due to Rico's laziness and his attitude. Despite this, Hiroto seems to be a bit trusting towards Rico, due to him helping round up the group and taking them back to the house. When hearing about Rico's death, Hiroto is shown grinning, showing that Hiroto was glad he was gone. Beth Carter While seen interacting only briefly, Rico is shown to be lustful towards Beth, which Beth dislikes. Tyler Horvath While interacting only briefly, the two of them had a hostile relationship due to Tyler stabbing Logan in the arm in order to defend Beth after Logan came onto her. It is unknown how Tyler felt about Rico's death, but he likely didn't care. Leon Dawson Before the apocalypse, Leon and Rico had a poor relationship due to Leon humiliating Rico by locking him out of the showers naked. Years later, while Rico is angrily shouting about Matt and Leon, Leon doesn't hesitate in killing him. Matthias Harris Before the apocalypse, Rico and Matthias had a poor relationship due to Rico's harassment of him and Rico's eventual embarrassment at the hands of Matt's friend Leon. This causes him to wish death upon Matt, although it results in his own death seconds later. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days ** A Harsh Reminder Trivia * Rico is the first character to be mentioned in one season, then appear in a different season. * Ironically, both Logan and Rico died in a similar way. ** Both were fatally injured by wounds to the neck. ** Both were taken by surprise. ** Both were stomped to death by characters who survived the season in order to prevent reanimation. ** Both die after insulting Matthias Harris. Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3